LEGO
thumb|250 px|Logo de Lego. LEGO es una empresa de juguetes danesa reconocida principalmente por sus bloques de plástico interconectables. El nombre LEGO fue adoptado por la compañía en 1934, formado por la frase del danés "leg godt", que significa jugar bien. Hasta 1949, LEGO se dedicó casi exclusivamente a producir juguetes de madera. Historia Desde el comienzo de la producción de ladrillos de plástico, LEGO ha lanzado varios miles de juegos con distintos motivos, incluyendo el espacio, Bionicle, Exo-Force, vikingos, piratas, castillos medievales, dinosaurios, ciudades, suburbios, destinos vacacionales, el salvaje oeste, el ártico, barcos, automóviles de carrera, trenes, Star Wars, Harry Potter agentes secretos, Indiana Jones, Speed Racer y otros. Nuevas piezas son lanzadas constantemente, aumentando cada vez la versatilidad de los juguetes LEGO. En 1999 se inició la producción de motivos de Star Wars, con elementos de las seis películas como son vehículos y escenas. Ultimamente se agregaron temas de The Clone Wars la película y de la serie de TV. LEGO Star Wars thumb|Logo de [[LEGO Star Wars]] LEGO Star Wars es un tema de lego compuesto por diferentes subtemas, que principalmente se refieren a las películas yal universo expandido, además de elementos de marketing y videojuegos. ''Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' thumb|[[Gungan|Soldado gungan, como minifigura de LEGO.]] * 3343 Star Wars 4 * 7101 Lightsaber Duel * 7111 Droid Fighter * 7115 Gungan Patrol * 7121 Naboo Swamp *7124 Flash Speeder *7126 Battle Droid Carrier *7131 Anakin's Podracer *7141 Naboo Fighter *7151 Sith Infiltrator *7155 Trade Federation AAT *7159 Podracer Bucket *7161 Gungan Sub *7171 Mos Espa Podrace *7184 Trade Federation MTT *7186 Watto's Junkyard *7203 Jedi Defense I *7204 Jedi Defense II *7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7662 Trade Federation MTT *7663 Sith Infiltrator *7665 Republic Cruiser Co-packs ''' *65028 Star Wars Co-Pack *65034 Star Wars Co-Pack *4151270 Star Wars Co-Pack *Zellers Value Pack '''Mini sets: *4485 Mini Sebulba's Podracer & Anakin's Podracer *4491 Mini MTT *4493 Mini Sith Infiltrator sets tecnicos: *8000 Technic Pit Droid *8001 Technic Battle Droid *8002 Technic Destroyer Droid Sets de coleccionistas *10018 Darth Maul Bust ''Episodio II: Ataque de los Clones Sets thumb|[[Mace Windu, como minifigura de LEGO.]] *4478 Geonosian Fighter *4481 Hailfire Droid *4482 AT-TE *7103 Jedi Duel *7113 Tusken Raider Encounter *7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit *7143 Jedi Starfighter *7153 Jango Fett's Slave I *7163 Republic Gunship '''Co-packs: ' *65106 Episode II Co-Pack *65153 Jango Fett's Slave I with Bonus Cargo Case Mini sets: *4487 Mini Jedi Starfighter & Slave I *4490 Mini Republic Gunship *4495 Mini AT-TE sets tecnicos: *8011 Technic Jango Fett *8009 Technic R2-D2 *8012 Technic Super Battle Droid *8007 Technic C-3PO ''The Clone Wars thumb|[[Onaconda Farr, como minifigura de LEGO]] *7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid *7673 MagnaGuard Starfighter *7674 V-19 Torrent *7675 AT-TE Walker *7676 Republic Attack Gunship *7678 Droid Gunship *7679 Republic Fighter Tank *7680 The Twilight *7681 Separatist Spider Droid *7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid *7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Droids *7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer *7753 Pirate Tank *8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack *8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack *8016 Hyena Droid Bomber *8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) *8019 Republic Attack Shuttle *8036 Separatist Shuttle *8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter *8039 Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser *8085 Freeco Speeder *8086 Droid Tri-Fighter *8091 Republic Swamp Speeder *8093 Plo Koon's Starfighter *8095 General Grievous' Starfighter *8098 Clone Turbo Tank '''Co-packs and special releases:' *Comic-Con Exclusive Clone Wars Set Mini Sets *8031 Mini V-19 Torrent *8033 Mini General Grievous Starfighter *20006 Mini Clone Turbo Tank (Brickmaster Exclusivo) *20007 Mini Republic Attack Cruiser (Brickmaster Exclusivo) *20009 Mini AT-TE Walker (Brickmaster Exclusivo) *20010 Mini Republic Attack Gunship (Brickmaster Exclusivo) *30004 Battle Droid on STAP *30006 Clone Walker *30050 Republic Attack Shuttle (Promocional) Llaveros *852350 Anakin Skywalker Key Chain *852351 Obi-Wan Key Chain *852352 Plo Koon Key Chain *852353 Ahsoka Key Chain *852354 Asajj Ventress Key Chain *852355 Commander Cody Key Chain *852356 Captain Rex Key Chain *852548 R7-A7 Key Chain *852549 CW Count Dooku Key Chain *852550 CW Yoda Key Chain Sets de coleccion *10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT ''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith thumb|[[Dooku, como minifigura de LEGO.]] *6205 V-Wing Fighter *7250 Clone Scout Walker *7251 Darth Vader Transformation *7252 Droid Tri-Fighter *7255 General Grievous Chase *7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel *7258 Wookiee Attack *7259 ARC-170 Starfighter *7260 Wookiee Catamaran *7261 Clone Turbo Tank *7283 Ultimate Space Battle *7654 Droids Battle Pack *7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack *7656 General Grievous' Starfighter *7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring *7671 AT-AP Walker *8088 ARC-170 Starfighter *8096 Palpatine's Shuttle '''Co-packs :' *65771 Episode III Collectors' Set *65844 Star Wars Co-Pack *65845 Star Wars Co-Pack *K7283 V-Wing Space Battle Collection *International Toy Fair 2005 promotional set *Toy Fair 2005 Anakin Promotion *Toy Fair 2005 Luminara Unduli Promotion *Toy Fair 2005 V.I.P. Gala Mini sets: *6966 Mini Jedi Starfighter *6967 Mini ARC Fighter Tecnico/Set de coleccion: *10186 General Grievous ''Classic Star Wars thumb|right|200 px|Minifigura de [[Luke Skywalker (2014).]] *3341 Star Wars #2 *3342 Star Wars #3 *4475 Jabba's Message *4476 Jabba's Prize *4477 T-16 Skyhopper *4479 TIE Bomber *4480 Jabba's Palace *4483 Imperial AT-AT *4500 Rebel Snowspeeder *4501 Mos Eisley Cantina *4502 X-wing Fighter *4504 Millennium Falcon *6206 TIE Interceptor *6207 A-Wing Fighter *6208 B-Wing Fighter *6209 Slave I *6210 Jabba's Sail Barge *6211 Imperial Star Destroyer *6212 X-Wing Fighter *7104 Desert Skiff *7106 Droid Escape *7110 Landspeeder *7119 Twin-Pod Cloud Car *7127 Imperial AT-ST *7128 Speeder Bikes *7130 Snowspeeder *7134 A-Wing Fighter *7139 Ewok Attack *7140 X-Wing Fighter *7142 X-Wing Fighter *7144 Slave I *7146 TIE Fighter *7150 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing *7152 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing *7166 Imperial Shuttle *7180 B-Wing at Rebel Control Center *7190 Millennium Falcon *7200 Final Duel I *7201 Final Duel II *7262 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing *7263 TIE Fighter *7264 Imperial Inspection *7657 AT-ST *7658 Y-Wing Fighter *7659 Imperial Landing Craft *7666 Hoth Rebel Base *7667 Imperial Dropship *7668 Rebel Scout Speeder *7749 Echo Base *7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser *7778 Midi-Scale Millennium Falcon *8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter *8038 The Battle of Endor *8083 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack *8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack *8089 Hoth Wampa Cave *8092 Luke's Landspeeder *8097 Slave I *10123 Cloud City *10144 Sandcrawler *10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT *10188 Death Star *10198 Tantive IV *75052 Mos Eisley Cantina *75059 Sandcrawler *75056 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar *75055 Imperial Star Destroyer *75054 AT-AT *75049 Snowspeeder '''Co-packs' *65030 Star Wars Co-Pack *65145 X-Wing Fighter/TIE Fighter & Y-Wing Collectors Set *66221 X-Wing Fighter and Luke Pilot Maquette Co-Pack *66308 Star Wars 10th Anniversary Super Pack‎ *78744 Star Wars Value Pack *445062 Star Wars Co-Pack *4195641 Star Wars Co-Pack *K4479 TIE Fighter & TIE Bomber Kit *K4480 Jabba's Palace Kit *K10131 Battle of Yavin Collection *Celebration IV Set *4547551 Chrome Darth Vader *Toy Fair 1999 Promotional Diorama *Toy Fair 2009 Promotional Diorama Mini sets: *3219 Mini TIE Fighter *4484 Mini X-Wing Fighter & TIE Advanced *4486 Mini AT-ST & Snowspeeder *4488 Mini Millennium Falcon *4489 Mini AT-AT *4492 Mini Star Destroyer *4494 Mini Imperial Shuttle *6964 Boba Fetts Slave I *6965 Mini TIE Interceptor *8028 Mini TIE Fighter *8029 Mini Snowspeeder *30051 X-Wing Technic sets: *8008 Technic Stormtrooper *8010 Technic Darth Vader *65081 R2-D2 / C-3PO Droid Collectors Set Sets de ultima coleccion *7181 TIE Interceptor *7191 X-wing Fighter *7194 Yoda *10019 Rebel Blockade Runner *10129 Rebel Snowspeeder *10030 Imperial Star Destroyer *10134 Y-wing Attack Starfighter *10143 Death Star II *10174 Imperial AT-ST *10175 Vader's TIE Advanced *10179 Millennium Falcon Universo Expandido *7664 TIE Crawler *7672 Rogue Shadow *8087 TIE Defender *9497 Republic Striker Starfighter *9500 Sith Fury-class Interceptor *10131 TIE Collection *75001 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers *75025 Jedi Defender-class Cruiser Otros *4207901 Star Wars Mini Bonus Pack *K4487 Star Wars Miniatures Kit *K4488 Star Wars Miniatures Kit *K4492 Star Wars Miniatures Kit *K7204 Jedi Adventure Kit *K720x Story Teller Pack *Han Solo/Indiana Jones Transformation Chamber Sets Magnéticos *852551 Magnet Set Young Anakin, Naboo Fighter Pilot and Darth Maul *852552 Magnet Set Boba Fett, Slave Leia and Imperial Royal Guard *852553 Magnet Set Stormtrooper, Rebel pilot and AT-ST Driver *852554 Magnet Set Chewbacca, Vader and Obi-Wan *852555 Magnet Set CW Yoda 2009 *4560062 Dark Side Magnet Set‎‎ *4560075 Silver Stormtrooper Magnet =Relojes = *2851192 LEGO Star Wars C-3PO Reloj *2851193 LEGO Star Wars Darth Maul Reloj *2851194 LEGO Star Wars Han Solo Reloj *2851195 LEGO Star Wars Obi-Wan Kenobi Reloj *4426075 LEGO Star Wars Reloj *C001 LEGO Star Wars Reloj =Camisas = *58491 Stormtrooper Disguise T-Shirt *59384 Vader T-Shirt *59390 Star Wars Classic Scene *850745 X-Wing/TIE T-Shirt *851208 Star Wars Space Battle *851226 Darth Vader Cap *852055 Darth Vader Cap *852244 Stormtrooper Army T-Shirt *852346 Yoda T-Shirt *4510141 Star Wars Wristband *TSxx Never Make a Wookiee Mad T-Shirt *TS11 Naboo Fighter T-Shirt *TS41 Original Trilogy T-Shirt *TS42 Dark Side T-Shirt *TS43 Classic Battle T-Shirt *TS44 Lord Vader T-Shirt *TS45 Master Yoda T-Shirt *TS46 Kenobi vs. Vader T-Shirt *TS62 Yoda, Luke, Vader and Kenobi T-Shirt *TS64 Beware of the Dark Side Shirt *TS3913 Darth Vader T-Shirt *TS4504 Millenium Falcon T-Shirt =Maquetas = *Shadow Stormtrooper Maqueta *Boba Fett Maqueta *Darth Vader Maqueta *Luke Skywalker Maqueta *Stormtrooper Maqueta =Ministronds = *9748 Kit desarollador droide *9754 Kit desarollador del lado oscuro = Plumas = *3804 Pluma Yoda *3805 Pluma Darth Vader *3808 Pluma R2-D2 *3809 Pluma Chewbacca =Videojuegos = *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens = Series = * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures =Lego.com juegos = *The Quest for R2-D2 *Yoda Chronicles *de Adviento *Orders *Asault 2 *Asualt Categoría:LEGO Categoría:Juguetes Categoría:Compañías Categoría:Compañías del mundo real